


Kiss [naked]

by yaoipantsu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggressive kissing, Biting, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Spit Kink, Teasing, Yaoi, im trash anyways, naked kissing, wow interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yaoipantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukki get a little aggressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss [naked]

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO AGGRESSIVE MAKEOUT SESH

_**[kurootsukki] 30 day otp challenge - day 2** _

**kissing [naked]**

 

Teeth bit, fingers tugged harshly on hair, bare bodies twisted and twined around each other in a heated exchange of raw passion and aggression.

Kissing like this required no technique really, all that was required was undiluted emotion and a healthy dose of testosterone to get the party started. While Kuroo and Tsukishima’s make-out sessions were not normally as aggressive as this, it didn’t mean that they weren't welcome and they both revelled in the primal way their bodies responded to each other.

The blonde’s tongue plunged into the older teen’s mouth hungry and unapologetic, savouring the unique flavour there that tasted faintly of dark chocolate and black coffee, releasing a quiet gasp when the tip of his tongue was nipped before being sucked back in deep.

Any sound that was made was wet and muffled, swallowed up by the other’s partner. It was hot, too hot, saliva pooled and what wasn't swallowed slowly dripped from the corners of their greedy mouths.

It was filthy, disgusting and too goddamn arousing for either to stop.

Kuroo enjoyed every fucking minute of it, the look of debauchery on Tsukishima’s face, the way his glasses were askew and the way his eyes were rimmed oh so deliciously with red with the sting of tears. Perhaps he’d nipped a little too hard. The younger male’s entire body was flushed a delicate pink, high on his cheeks and blushing scarlet on his more intimate areas.

The dark haired teen gripped the middle blocker’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he positioned him so that their thighs slotted together perfectly, granting both of them the much needed friction the they needed for their exchange to become even more heated.

Kuroo bit Tsukishima’s plush bottom lip hard, using it as leverage to tilt his head further back so that he could reach deeper into the panting blonde’s mouth. The captain knew that he’d bit hard enough to leave a lasting mark once he’d let go and didn’t bother to hide his self-satisfied smirk.

The first year knew exactly what his elder had done curled his top lip in a vicious snarl in response, bucking his hips particularly sharply to catch Kuroo’s full attention before spitting directly in his face. But much to Tsukishima’s ire the captain didn’t even flinch, instead darting his tongue out to catch a drip that had landed close to his mouth, his dark eyes dancing coyly. What Kuroo said next caused a fully body shiver to wrack the smaller blonde’s body as his arousal was kicked up another two notches.

“Such a naughty mouth Tsukki, guess i’ll have to teach you some _manners_ …”

 

 


End file.
